Jean Grey vs. Raven
Blip= Jean Grey vs. Raven is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs DC! X-Men vs Teen Titans! Which psychic will win? Interlude Wiz: Psychics are powerful types of fictional characters that can even overpower gods, demons, and the universe itself. Boomstick: Like Jean Grey, that X-Men chick! Wiz: And Raven, the best member of the Teen Titans. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ' ''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their psychic abilities, weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Jean Grey ''Wiz: She may not look like it, but Jean Grey may actually be the strongest X-Men member. '' '''Boomstick: That chick is powerful! To make this fight fair, we will only use her Jean Grey form. He won't be using Phoenix, Dark Phoenix, and Phoenix of the White Crown. Well, we WILL be using Phoenix.. Wiz: Jean was only ten years old when she got her mutant powers. Her psychic arsenal includes telepathy, telekenises, mind-control, and teleportation. Boomstick: Stereotypical psychic is stereotypical. But she can also absorb energy, project it, or make a forcefield. Wiz: Phoenix is extremely powerful, being able to easily destroy planets. But she also has a stronger form named Phoenix, her more-famous form. Her abilities are the same, but she's much stronger, being capable of destroying galaxies at best. Boomstick: And I thought Wolverine was invincible! Wiz: Jean also has extremely high intelligence, even rivaling Beast. Jean has great stamina as well. But all fictional characters have a weakness.. and well, Phoenix doesn't really have one. Boomstick: No, she's not the strongest fictional character but she doesn't have a direct weakness. Phoenix: We come into this world alone, and we leave the same way, the time we spend in between ... time spent alive, sharing, learning ... together ... is all that makes life worth living Raven Wiz: Out of all the members of the Teen Titans, Raven may be the strongest. Boomstick: Too bad "Teen Titans Go!" ruined her. Wiz: Don't bring up that show... Raven is the son of an evil demon named Trigon. Trigon was quite the powerful villain, but with the help of her friends and a certain form, she killed him. Boomstick: Trigon vs Darth Vader? Wiz: Raven's main ability is to use her demon-powers to do all sorts of things. Teleportation, telekinises, object summoning, and more. But she has one more trick up her sleeve, and that's the ability to trap her enemies in a dark realm. Boomstick: But Raven also has a form called White Raven used to slay Trigon! White Raven gives her the ability to stop time as well! Wiz: Raven is also able to slightly heal, although she won't do this much. But, she may have something going with the Yellow Lanterns, as she can manipulate fear as an attack. But she does have a little thing to do with emotions.. and it can get pretty messy. Boomstick: Still, don't mess with this babe! Raven: '' ''I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't...'creepy'. And don't try to tell me I'm not DEATH BATTLE! Raven flew through a Dark Realm she just created. " It's so boring." But she wasn't bored anymore as she noticed a bit of fire in the sky when she exited the realm. She watched Jean Grey fly down and hover right above the ground. Raven did the same. "Who are you?", asked the X-Men. The Teen Titan responded "I'm Raven," and got in a fighting stance. Phoenix did the same. FIGHT! Raven fired all sorts of psychic blasts everywhere. Nearly everything around the combatants were destroyed easily. Jean took all of the projectiles fine and fired a huge, flaming, blast. Raven flied up and created a Raven with her hand, and fired it. Jean got up and fired all sorts of blasts. Jean warned, "Don't mess with the strongest mutant in the world!" Raven asked "How are you the strongest mutant, birdie?" Jean simply fired more blasts. She sued her telekinises and fired several trees, one hitting Raven through the Titans Tower. The Titan got up and created a fist with her Dark Magic, and punched her several meters away. Jean got up and teleported behind Raven. She sent her fist on fire and was about to punch her when she was stopped by Raven. "Gotcha!" Jean teleported from Raven's grip and kicked her several times. Raven shook them off, and created a large sphere made out of Dark Magic, and bounced it towards the X-Men. Jean used her telekinises to pick it up, but she couldn't and was hit into the ground. Raven flew over her, but was suddenly hit by a powerful blast. As she was sent flying through a forest, she suddenly saw Jean in her mind? Raven thought "Oh, you think that's going to work? Welcome to my world!" Jean was confused with what Raven had just said. "How can you get out?" The Titan quickly trapped Jean inside of a Dark Realm. Jean looked around and finally saw Raven teleport from a portal. Jean fired more psychic blasts, sending Raven flying everywhere. She wasn't stunned at all, and created a gigantic fist with her magic. It slammed right onto Jean. She was about to transform into Phoenix when Raven opened a portal. Jean looked at Raven, confused. "Why am I not Phoenix?" She soon flashed orange anyways, and standing there... was Phoenix. But she saw Raven transforming again into... White Raven. White Raven said, "It is on!" White Raven saw Phoenix charging a blast, but stops time and creates a Raven, which slams Jean, now Phoenix, into outer space. Phoenix noticed the time was now moving back to normal and fired a blast that sent the White-wearing Raven back to earth. White Raven saw Phoenix teleporting in and slowed time again. She saw Jean firing a blast, but it was moving so slow, even a turtle or a snail could outrun it in seconds. White Raven fired a huge blast that seemed to cover almost everything around them. "You shouldn't have done this!" KO! Raven, now back in her normal form flew off, back into the Titans Tower. Results Boomstick: Who knew those chicks fought like that! Wiz: Raven had a lot of advantages in this situation. Phoenix may be more experienced, but Raven had almost everything better. Trigon is much stronger then any of the other characters Jean defeated, and White Raven also had the ability to easily stop Jean's attacks. Boomstick: Raven was also much more predictable then Jean, who had the same powers of Raven. Wiz: True. Phoenix doesn't have many powers, especially compared to Raven. Boomstick: Phoenix was killed by two Ravens. White Raven, and normal Raven.. Wiz: Huh? Boomstick: I'm clever! Wiz: Um... the winner is Raven. Blip Minute Melee Ad Boomstick: Hey, there's a new series called Blip Minute Melee! When the first episode comes out, be sure to check it out! It'll be Sol Badguy vs Mewtwo, brains vs brawn, genetic experiment vs genetic experiment. |-| Cropfist= Description Which powerful psychic of Marvel an DC with a monster inside of them will be destroyed? Interlude Phoenix Raven Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle FIGHT! K.O. Verdict Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015